Delicate Ferocity
by Ren421
Summary: Elricest,yaoi. Ed and Al have restored that which belonged to them, and have settled down to live the life they were always denied, but when the State begins to step in and trouble their lives, how far will Al go to protect his heart’s desire?
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Delicate Ferocity  
**Characters:** Ed, Al, Roy, Riza

**Pairings:** Elricest  
**Rating:** NC 17

**Warnings:** Incest, lots of fluff, and later on, mental torture

**Author's Notes:** AU

**Word Count:** 2,041

**Status:** Incomplete  
**Disclaimer: **When pigs fly.

**Summary:** Ed and Al have restored that which belonged to them, and have settled down to live the life they were always denied, but when the State begins to step in and trouble their lives, how far will Al go to protect his heart's desire?

**Note: **Heh, I know the lime in Chapter 1 is identical to the one in Finding Home Chapter 2, but I actually wrote it for this story, and was sick the day I adapted it to the other. Looking at it now, I know it's the only one for this one, so forgive me my lapse of laziness with the other.

Delicate Ferocity

Chaper 1

Alphonse Elric was stunning, with wide eyes that were bronze in some lights and moss colored in others, eyes that sparkled with ever-present curiosity, high classic cheekbones so delicately flushed, that mobile, faintly pink mouth that spoke with such a soft, ethereal voice, such a finely modeled nose, and the creamy oval of his face a perfect curve that begged to be caressed; visual perfection that carried just a hint of feminine beauty in an otherwise masculine form. His youth and vitality and purity radiated out from him in gentle waves that tugged on the heart. His every move was grace and tenderness personified. Watching him submit to the myriad pleasures that being alive could bring, from admiring the complexity of a simple leaf, to those unusual eyes closing in bliss at the taste of some delicious berry, to the delicate flush that would stain his cheeks whenever someone, usually Ed, touched him casually, could bend the mind. Those five years of physical isolation as a suit of armor had left the boy a delicious bundle of sensitivity, spirituality, and curiosity that was completely irresistible.

The first time Roy Mustang set eyes upon Al, when he and his brother had finally resurfaced from the civil war that had torn Amestris apart, the boy had completely obliterated the attraction the man had felt for his brother. If Mustang had wanted the Fullmetal Alchemist when that boy was still his subordinate, and he had, it was nothing compared to the desire and excitement he felt when he looked at his little brother, Al. The man burned to possess that beauty, hungered to taste that purity, and craved to explore that excessive sensuality. And in the weeks since their return, the fire to claim the delectable morsel that was Al had only become more intense. Mustang had to move swiftly, before some other discerning soul noticed the boy and claimed him for his or her self. Ed might be a problem, so protective and possessive of his little brother, but Al was legally old enough to make such a choice for himself. Mustang would bend all his considerable charm and skill upon the boy, devastate his flimsy social barriers, and overwhelm him with indulgence. And then the boy would be his.

The civil war was over, order had been restored, and the manhunt for the wrongfully accused Fullmetal Alchemist had been rescinded and his assets unfrozen and returned to him. The moment the State had heard rumors of said missing alchemist; he had been sought, found and enticed back to Central, naturally bringing his brother with him. The mysterious Elric brother had always been a part of the Fullmetal package. Ed would have it no other way: not then and certainly not now. Fullmetal and his brother must return to the military fold; on that the new Fuhrer was adamant. Though a loose cannon in any regiment, the Fullmetal Alchemist had been observed since the very beginning of the boy's military career. And had not been found wanting; the power the young man could bring to the State was great enough to overlook personal foibles. General Mustang had his orders to bring Fullmetal back and entice the equally alchemically strong brother to enlist by any means possible. And Roy wanted Ed back for his own reasons. His personal attraction to the boy notwithstanding, the Fullmetal Alchemist was a coup for any superior officer, despite the young man's legendary temper and willfulness. And since Al was part of the deal, and had his own skills and talents, Mustang had plans for him as well. But then Roy met the newly restored boy, and his plans for all things Elric had changed. He wanted Al for himself. The boy must not enlist. To become one of the dogs of the military would mean that at any time the powers that be could transfer him out of Mustang's regiment and out of Roy's life. And Ed had to be reassigned somewhere else. The sexual tension that had always existed between Ed and Roy had created a barrier between them, a barrier Mustang knew would only grow stronger the moment the older boy realized Roy's intentions for his little brother. If Mustang was going to make Al a permanent part of his personal life, the Elrics had to be separated. It was selfish, he knew that, but he didn't care. Years of casual sexual liaisons with men and women alike had left Roy jaded and unsatisfied. Alphonse Elric was the only person, barring one lost forever, that Mustang knew he could love and cherish and be faithful to and happy with in a way he never had dreamed possible before.

All this was running through Mustang's mind as he stood with Al in the living room of the little house the boys had taken upon returning to Central. Ed was still outside, stalled by Havoc as Mustang had secretly planned, leaving him alone with the boy. He was spinning a comical and elaborate tale for Al, and the boy was reacting as planned. He was smiling, looking up at Roy with sparkling eyes and smiling lips, hanging on his every word. And when Mustang leaned down to deliver the punch line, Al actually stood on tip toe to bring his face closer to the man's to better hear what the boy knew would be funny. And so ending the tale, and Al giggling and chuckling and quivering with laughter, Roy broke cover.

His hand lightly touched the boy's jaw, running slowly along the line of it, in a sensual way he knew would rivet Al's susceptibility to touch completely. Al's laughter fled in a soft startled gasp that went straight to Mustang's heart, his delicious cheeks flushing with an entirely different sort of blush, his eyes clouding with gentle sensuality when Roy's fingers caressed those sweet lips. _ My god… _ Roy's fingers drifted away, and Al's face turned of its own accord, following that gentle touch helplessly, bringing his mouth closer to a man whose desire was quickly consuming him. _So damn beautiful. _ With only a soft caress of lips, Al's mouth trembled enticingly. A quick dart of the tongue coaxed the desirable mouth open and despite his burning need, Mustang kissed the boy tenderly, slowly, using all his considerable skill and talent to lock Al's mouth to his own. When he hooked the boy's senses, he deepened the kiss gradually, pulling Al's unresisting body flush against his own, becoming almost faint at the feel of the boy's arousal stirring against his thigh. _God, I want you so bad! _The boy was mind-bendingly responsive to touch, and Roy drank greedily of his sweet purity, reinforcing his desire to claim this delectable morsel for his own. _So delicious._ The drugging kisses continued, more and deeper, hands moving slowly over that young taut body, urging the boy closer, pressing that sweet erection hard to his own body. Nips and licks and kisses, suckling that curious tongue firmly and being rewarded with the most delicious whimper Mustang had ever heard. A slow hard thrust against Al's firm belly… Mustang was quickly losing control._ Who taught you how to kiss so passionately, little one? _

Then the unthinkable happened. Al pushed away, turning his head and mouth to the side. "Sir, no… please…." And Mustang realized his last thought had been spoken aloud, somehow breaking the sensual spell he'd so painstakingly cast. He'd scared the boy. Well, he would soothe those frightened ruffled feathers and seduce him all over again. His mouth reached for Al's once more. But Al evaded him, pressing a hand firmly to the man's chest, the other pushing against a broad shoulder. "I… I can't… Stop, please…"

"Why not?" Roy asked softly, ducking his head to follow Al's. He was utterly consumed with passion and desire, mind clouded and judgment forgotten.

"Because… I'm in love with someone else…"

It was as if a shower of icy water descended upon Mustang. He drew back slightly and regarded Al thoughtfully. _Damn! _He was not deterred. He would find out who had dared claim this tender heart and do whatever it took to woo the boy away from this damn faceless interloper. He'd known Al far longer than anyone else possibly could have, except his brother, of course, and Mustang was not going to stand for someone stealing this delicious bundle away from him. But he would have to go carefully. To try and force kisses now would be to alienate Al. He was loyal, passionate and sweet, and infidelity would be something the boy would never condone. He would bide his time. "I see. Forgive me, Al." His hands began to slowly, regretfully release the boy.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing??" Ed's shriek of rage severed the sensual link between Mustang and Al. The older boy moved with a speed that Mustang should have anticipated, but was still too stunned by Al's sensuality to be thinking about.

Ed grabbed Mustang's arm and hurled him away from his brother. There was a flash of blue light and the hiss of steel as the older boy extended his armblade. Mustang staggered back several feet, and lifted his head, all senses now alert to find himself facing an enraged and armed alchemist, standing protectively between himself and Al.

"Niisan, no!" Al cried, reaching out and grabbing Ed's lethal automail arm. "Niisan, stop! This is General Mustang!"

"Yeah, so? He had his filthy hands all over you. Damn him!" Ed was seeing his one time superior officer through a red haze of rage. He would never forget the sight of the man holding Al tightly against his body in a completely sexual way, Al pushing gently and vainly against the bigger man, his brother's lips swollen from stolen kisses and his eyes wide with alarm.

"It was a misunderstanding, Niisan. A mistake. He didn't know. It won't happen again, right?" Al appealed to Mustang over Ed's furious shoulder.

"Quite." Mustang was not about to resort to a battle with the Fullmetal Alchemist, for several reasons. First and foremost would be to lose any chance with Al completely; secondly, it would ruin any possibility of being the one to coax Fullmetal back into the State's fold, if he hadn't already; and thirdly, Mustang was not exactly certain he could beat Ed. He gave a quick formal bow of his head. "Forgive me, Al. I did not know." Then he looked at Ed. "Watch over your brother, Fullmetal. He's special."

This disarmed Ed completely, a look of confusion passing over his beautiful face, but his armblade did retract.

Mustang straightened his uniform. "I hope this unfortunate incident can be forgotten. I will see you tomorrow, Fullmetal, when we all have our wits about us. The Fuhrer is offering you an opportunity that doesn't come often in anyone's lifetime. Until then…" Mustang gave a crisp bow, turned on his heel and departed, seething with frustration.

Mustang held his peace until he and Havoc were in the privacy of the car. Then he exploded. "You were _supposed _to keep him occupied! Why the hell didn't you give the signal?"

"Now just a damn minute," Havoc responded hotly. "First of all, I _did _give the signal. _You _weren't paying attention." He stared hard at Mustang in the rear few mirror for a moment as he drove away. "What the hell possessed you to make love to the boy in the living room, Boss? Even if you had heard the signal, you wouldn't have had the time to react."

"Fuck!" Mustang was unusually profane. "The could ruin everything. I'm going to have to change tactics."

Havoc drove silently for a while, then; "He knew, boss."

Mustang lifted his head sharply. "What?"

"He knew. Somehow, Ed knew. Everything was going according to plan. Then, all of a sudden, he looked… scared, then he cried 'Al' and ran inside. I barely got the signal out. He _knew _something was up."

This merely reinforced his decision to separate the Elrics. He would never be able to woo Al as long as Ed was lurking about with his brother radar. He would have his work cut out for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Delicate Ferocity  
**Characters:** Ed, Al, Roy, Riza

**Pairings:** Elricest  
**Rating:** NC 17

**Warnings:** Incest, lots of fluff, and later on, mental torture

**Author's Notes:** AU

**Word Count:** 2,049

**Status:** Incomplete  
**Disclaimer: **When pigs fly.

**Summary:** Ed and Al have restored that which belonged to them, and have settled down to live the life they were always denied, but when the State begins to step in and trouble their lives, how far will Al go to protect his heart's desire?

Delicate Ferocity

Chapter 2

Ed slammed and locked the door behind Mustang's retreat and watched his brother. Al was staring at the floor, a flush mantling his cheeks. Then, sparkling tears filled those beloved eyes. In a heartbeat, Ed was across the room and hauling him into his arms tenderly. "That fucking bastard," he growled heatedly. ""How dare he force himself on you. I'll tear his fucking throat out! Did he hurt you Al? I'll kill him…"

"No, Niisan," Al whispered, raising stricken eyes up to his brother's furious golden ones. "I'm… I'm so ashamed."

"Al, love," Ed began softly, cupping his brother's face for a kiss, but to his shock, Al evaded his mouth. Unease threaded through his body. Did Al _want _Mustang? It's not as if his brother had ever had a chance to decide if he wanted anyone else.

"I'm sorry, Niisan, I'm a horrible person." Al went on in a low voice, momentarily oblivious to Ed's growing fright. "When he touched me… I… kissed him back. I didn't mean to. I swear! Then I realized what was happening, and I got scared. I'm sorry, Niisan. Please forgive me! Don't… don't hate me. "Al burst into terrified sobs. "Don't leave me! Forgive me… didn't mean to…Please! Forgive… love you… so sorry…"

Relief flooded Ed so hard and fast he almost staggered. Al didn't want Mustang. He'd just been overloaded by sensation. He silenced his brother's cries with a deep and tender kiss. Al froze in his arms, gave a soft whine in the back of his throat, and clung to his brother desperately.

When Ed had calmed Al down, ironically enough, he gently broke the kiss and looked into his tear stained face. "There's nothing to forgive, Al," he said softly, gently stroking that beautiful honey blond hair. "That bastard took advantage of you. He knew he could overwhelm your senses. I'll make sure he never does it again."

"Then…then, you're not mad at me? You still love me?" Al's voice was shaken and uncertain and that smote Ed right through the heart. Damn Mustang for scaring Al. And damn him for poaching on what was his.

"Obviously words are not enough," Ed said huskily, "so why don't I show you?" Even as he spoke, he was pulling his brother's clothes off as sensually as he could. Usually, Ed liked his sex hard, fast and hot; but sometimes he liked to indulge Al's senses, drugging him with pleasure, often for hours. And today was one of those times. By the time they were both naked and lying on the thick, padded and plush rug in front of the fireplace, bought for just such occasions, Al had forgotten his fright and shame and was writhing, moaning for his brother in passion.

Mustang had spent a mostly sleepless night, wondering what, if anything, could be done to salvage the situation. Havoc was right. It had been a mistake to seduce Al right in the living room. He should have lured the boy deeper into the house. And he certainly should never have lost control. He'd moved too fast, pushed too hard and shocked the gentle boy. He would have to be far more careful from now on and woo the boy slowly. He just had to figure out how to remove him from Ed's orbit. Ed had always been rather forceful when it came to protecting his little brother, but his rage and fury today had been almost frightening. Mustang had, on more than one occasion, been forced to avoid wrathful contact with the Fullmetal Alchemist, but never before had Ed drawn a weapon on him in anger. When Ed alchemized his armblade, he _always _meant business. Obviously the rules had changed since Al got his body back. All the more reason to remove Ed from Al's life. The Fuhrer was very keen to bring Fullmetal back to duty, and had prepared a generous and lucrative package to tempt the boy. Mustang just had to play on that and coax Ed into reenlisting, then ship him off to someone else's regiment. He ignored a twinge of remorse. Ed was dear to him, sexual attraction aside. But he was so obsessed about Al that he had to go. Mustang wasn't about to let another perfect partner slip through is fingers. He had to have Al. Once was removed form Al's life, at least temporarily, it would be easy to turn the boy's head and make him forget whomever it was that had snared his affections. The Elrics had only been in Central slightly over two weeks; far too short a time to permanently fix the boy's attentions. The sooner Mustang lured Al away from this mysterious lover the better.

Mustang had thought he would have to drag Ed into talks kicking and screaming, but to his surprise, the boy showed up at his office midmorning. Without Al, which was no surprise. Mustang was sure that if Ed had his way, it would be a cold day in hell before he saw Al again. More ominously still, Ed came in quietly, closing the door with precise serenity, instead of half breaking down his door screaming in rage as used to be his custom. This did not bode well.

"Fullmetal, good to see you. Thank you for coming by."

Ed gave him a thin smile. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we? You can't have the Fullmetal Alchemist, and you can't have Al. Stay away from him. Do not ever, Ever, EVER sneak past his defenses by using his weakness again. Next time, Al won't be able to save you. Do you understand?"

The quiet iciness in Ed's voice was both a refreshing change from his childish temper tantrums and more than a little scary. It hadn't been that damn long since the last time he and Mustang had worked together. Yes, even then Ed had grown up considerably, but his temper was something he never could control before. What had wrought such a dramatic change on the boy? Once more Mustang's heart gave him a pang. Ed was becoming a man. If only… but no. Ed stood between him and what he would have.

"Look, Ed. I said this to Al, and now I'll say it to you. I'm sorry. I didn't know Al's heart belonged to someone else. I did not know he already had a lover."

"Damn right he has a lover. He has all along, so keep your fucking hands off him!"

For the first time since Ed came into the office, his control on his temper slipped and suddenly all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place for Mustang; why Mustang had never made any romantic headway with him all those years, Ed's rage at what he had seen in his own living room, drawing a weapon on him, his icy disdain…

"It's you…" Mustang breathed, shocked. Everything made sense now, and everything changed. There was no way either Ed or Al would allow themselves to be separated. And he should have known, should have realized. The Elric brothers had always been freakishly close. Far too intense about each other than was normal. They had always lived only for each other, the rest of the world be damned. It had been staring him in the face all along, but was so taboo, it had never occurred to him. Homosexuality was almost as established a custom in Amestris as heterosexuality and did not raise any eyebrows. In fact, Mustang had been almost certain Al's mystery lover was another man. But this… His own brother. Incest.

"And your point would be…?" Ed's eyes hardened, and Mustang sensed a threat in them. The Fullmetal Alchemist wouldn't hesitate to stop, or punish him if he endangered what he and his brother had, even after their long association.

Mustang frantically scrambled for a way to save everything… salvaging what shreds were left of a friendship with the Elric brothers, keeping clear of Ed's wrath at any possible threat to their forbidden love, and bringing the boys into the fold. Al would never be his. He stood slowly, walked around the desk, and approached Ed slowly, taking off his gloves.

Ed watched him coldly, standing tall and proud and fearless, and Mustang felt shame for what he had planned for the young man, for he was a boy no longer. Deep shame. He couldn't believe what he had tried to do. And it shamed him that it took such a startling and forbidden revelation to bring him to his senses. Ed's love for his brother, taboo or not, had allowed the boy to survive being wounded so early, and so consistently in life. Al's forbidden love had enabled that boy to survive five years of torment and manage to hold on to his humanity so beautifully. Their love for each other had helped them survive in a world that had tried to destroy them as children, and was still trying to this day. That same love helped them grow into fine young men to be proud of, despite all the odds. Who was he to condemn them, or stand in their way?

When he was but a few feet away, Mustang bowed deep and formally, in the manner of one man to another that he respected. When he raised his head, his fine dark eyes were filled with tears. "Forgive me," he said softly in a voice filled with remorse, "I did not know."

Ed was startled and took a step back, watching him warily.

"You will never have to worry that I will cross the line with Al ever again, Ed. And your secret is safe. I will never cause you or your brother any more pain, and will do anything and everything I can to shield you from the world's censure. I give you my word of honor."

Something in Ed quivered, invisible, but there all the same for the older man to feel. The icy hostility melted away as Ed tasted Mustang's words, their tone, their sincerity, and did not find them lacking. Mustang, for all his little smirks and digs and strange habits, was a man of honor. It meant everything to him. And Ed knew this. Mustang's words now were not spoken lightly, and Ed did not take them so.

"Roy…" he breathed, and to Mustang's astonishment, Ed suddenly swarmed into his arms, his own closing around him in hesitant gratitude. He did not deserve the Elrics' friendship and trust, and somehow, despite his heinous actions, he had not lost them. "I thought… I thought we had lost you."

Mustang's fingers dug into Ed's back as he struggled not to cry. How could he have tried to do what he had? "Edward…" he coughed and his impeccable control was once more in his grasp. "Don't ever worry about that. Friends… to the end." The closeness that had developed between him and Ed in those last days before turmoil in Amestris exploded into civil war had not been destroyed.

Ed coughed, and stood back, his cheeks flushed and eyes over bright. "I… I did not expect you to be so understanding."

"How could I not? And how could I have not known? I'm sorry. The signs were there all along, but I was too blinded by my own selfish desires to see them."

Dismay crossed the younger man's face. "Are we that obvious?"

"Only to those that know and love you." Mustang smiled gently. In truth, he wanted Ed to go away for a bit; his sudden soul searching had left him more than a little shaken. "Look, Ed. We can talk about what your plans for you and your brother another time. Would you tell Al… tell him, I'm sorry. I will never use his weakness against him again. And I'll beat the holy hell out of anyone else who tries."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do that." Ed's relief showed that he too was more than a little overwrought by the events of the last twenty-four hours. He turned away, then looked back over his shoulder. "Maybe… I was hasty. Maybe…" He shrugged. "See you tomorrow, general." His tone was so jaunty, so familiarly insolent that Mustang couldn't help but smile as Ed slipped out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Delicate Ferocity  
**Characters:** Ed, Al, Roy, Riza

**Pairings:** Elricest  
**Rating:** NC 17

**Warnings:** Incest, lots of fluff, and later on, mental torture

**Author's Notes:** AU

**Word Count:** 2,656

**Status:** Incomplete  
**Disclaimer: **When pigs fly.

**Summary:** Ed and Al have restored that which belonged to them, and have settled down to live the life they were always denied, but when the State begins to step in and trouble their lives, how far will Al go to protect his heart's desire?

Delicate Ferocity

Chapter 3

Everything changed, as Mustang had thought. But some things did not. Al was still beautiful, still pure, and had forgiven Mustang his mischief, but Ed once again looked beautiful to Roy, as much as he ever had before if not more. And together, alone with a man they trusted with their secret, they were achingly beautiful, especially when they kissed. The first time Ed kissed Al before Mustang, they broke apart embarrassed and self-conscious, but as time went on, the kisses became longer, and surer, and so enticing to watch. Though Mustang had lost his secret dreams of Ed, and then of Al, they were replaced with exciting dreams of Ed and Al together. And nothing in Mustang's jaded life had prepared him for the sheer sweet erotic pleasure of watching his two favorite boys in love. They would have been shocked if they had known how fevered Mustang became at night when he thought about what the Elric brothers did together in passion. And how much the man wanted to be there with them when they were.

Ed and Al's first kiss in front of Mustang was intoxicating: all sweet self-consciousness and warmth and quick pleasure. It was about a week after the fiasco in the Elric living room. They were in Roy's office during his lunch break, there to ask him about how to go about buying a house instead of renting one. The discussion had quickly dissolved into relaxed idle conversation, and Mustang unwittingly led the boys off on a lively little competition that ended with Ed suddenly lunging forward, catching Al's face between his hands and kissing him soundly on the mouth. It flickered deliciously hot for just a second, briefly deep, and sweetly awkward as they broke apart suddenly, blushing and looking anywhere but at each other or at Roy. And that night, Mustang had his first wet dream about the pair of them, waking up in the middle of the night, astonished that his belly was slippery with his own seed and his heart was pounding. Then he gave a soft laugh, feeling delightfully like a teenager all over again.

Two days later, during the weekend, Mustang found himself on their doorstep bright and early, pounding on their door until Ed finally staggered out of bed, and threw open the door in irritation. He was still warm and mussed from sleeping, heavy eyed, with his golden hair loose and wild upon his shoulders, glinting like fire in the early morning light.

"Mustang, what the… hell…" Ed's grumble ended in a massive yawn.

"Get dressed, Fullmetal, and pull your lazy brother out of bed too. I've found the perfect house for you. We have to move fast because something like this will not stay on the market for long." Roy said, grinning, his heart waxing soft to see him in such a condition.

"Really?" Al was suddenly there, peeking over his brother's shoulder, as soft and warm and fuzzy from sleep, his hair, still short but growing out quickly, in wild disarray on his flushed cheeks. "And I'm not lazy, just sleepy." And with a squeak as he realized all he was wearing was his shorts on backwards, he fled back into the still darkened confines of the house. So Roy waited in the living room, while the boys went into their bedroom and got dressed. It took much longer than it should have and involved much smothered laughter and stolen kisses. Mustang had never seen two people more in love, astonishing when you considered that they had been in this state most of their lives. This then, was true love, something that only grew stronger and more passionate as the years passed. And Mustang knew a sudden pang of envy. Then they were finally out the door and moving to Mustang's car, Ed still tying his hair back in its braid.

Al was in love. Totally head over heels in love. It was a medium sized older house, not exactly what Ed had in mind, but it was snug and cozy, nestled against a small grove of trees, the front a riot of old fashioned garden, with a good sized yard surrounded by a high old stone wall speckled with moss and lichen. The old fashioned theme was carried throughout, with dormer windows and even a small little tower attached to the back. Inside were wood floors polished until the grain gleamed, built in cubbies and niches, and even sported a good-sized library, devoid of books. But Ed looked at the room and visualized it filled to capacity with books, and then looked at the stars in his brother's eyes. The stars decided him. He would buy it.

"Well?" Mustang inquired smugly. He knew the moment he found out about the house's availability that it was perfect for the Elrics.

"I dunno. It's awfully close to HQ," Ed said slowly, chewing on his lower lip. "And it's old. I was thinking about something a little more modern."

"So?" Al cried. "It's… charming. And there's nothing wrong with old. Modern houses have no character."

"But it's so big. Three bedrooms? It's only us, Al. What would we do with three bedrooms? It already has a library. And that kitchen is a sorry excuse." Ed was watching his brother under his lashes and Mustang realized he was deliberately bating his brother. Ed had already decided to buy the house for Al. But he enjoyed sparking lights in his brother's eyes.

"What? How can you say that?" Al, oblivious to his brother's schemes, rose beautifully to the bait. "It's a wonderful kitchen. Look at all those cabinets. With glass fronts! And the refrigerator is big enough to supply even _your _appetite, Niisan. Besides, what do you know about kitchens? I do all the cooking. We'd starve otherwise."

"Yeah? But Al, think of all the cleaning, dusting and polishing that would have to be done. And it has no furniture. I was kinda thinking about something already furnished."

"We can buy our own. It will be more fun anyway. Please, Niisan? I love it! It's everything I ever dreamed of."

Ed pretended to mull it over, as Al danced nervously about from foot to foot. "Well, alright. Since you want it so…"

Al cut him off with a happy little cry and threw himself into his brother's arms, hugging him fervently. Ed laughed softly, one arm going around his brother's waist, automail hand spread across the expanse of Al's back, the other threading softly through his hair, smiling into his brother's eyes.

"Do you think you can be happy here with me, my love?" Ed asked him softly. Al gave a rapturous sigh and answered not in words. The kiss that followed was slow and deep and achingly tender. Obviously they had forgotten Mustang was there.

"I love you, Niisan," Al said softly when at last their lips parted moistly.

"You'd better," Ed replied teasingly. "Otherwise my heart would break."

Back in the car, Mustang directed Havoc to HQ, where the paperwork could be formalized.

"Why?" Ed asked bluntly. "This is a civilian transaction." Al was oblivious to their exchange, clutching his new house key almost reverently.

"Yes, but the current owner is General Blaylock. He's retiring and moving to some god-forsaken place down south. He only bought it for his son to live in so that he could be close. Since the boy died in the war, he has no need of it." Mustang said.

"How… awful," Al said softly. "How terribly sad."

Ed pulled Al close to his side. "Don't get all teary on me. This is a happy day. We have our home. Speaking of which, I don't like the idea of you having to do all that cleaning. You know what a slob I am. Let me hire someone to help you."

"What?" Al cried. "And have some stranger in our nest? Never!"

"Our nest…." Ed said softly, a strange expression crossing his face. "Stop the car."

"Niisan, what's wrong?" Al asked, confused.

There was a look akin to panic in Ed's face. "Dammit, stop the car!"

Mustang nodded to Havoc, and the car pulled slowly to the curb.

"Niisan, I'm sorry. If the house bothers you so much, we don't have to buy it. We can find something else…"

Ed threw open the door, and lunged out, taking Al with him. Mustang stepped out more slowly, following them around the corner into a small alley. Ed's strange reaction worried him. But he stopped at the mouth of it, when he saw what was happening.

Ed was crying, big wet tears rolling down his cheeks as he hugged his brother and kissed him feverishly.

"Niisan! What…"

"I love you, Al. God, I love you so much. Thank you for loving me back. Thank you for not hating me all these years."

"Oh, Niisan, I could never hate you. I've loved you all my life, and I'll love you until the day I die."

This made Ed cry all the more. "I love you. Let's find a kitten together. Let's find lots of kittens. You can have whatever you want, Al. I love you."

So Al held him as the emotional storm swept his brother, kissing away his tears and stroking his back softly. When Ed was finally quiet, he gently kissed Al's lips and stroked his hair.

"Let's go home," Al whispered softly.

"Can't." Ed said, embarrassment tingeing his voice. "Got to finish the paperwork then get at least a bed. And a kitten! Can't forget the kitten."

"Stop, Niisan, or you'll make me cry."

Ed kissed him again, and it was not a gentle comforting kiss, nor a slow tender loving kiss. It was heat and fire and passion, and they finally broke apart panting. Then Al put his arm around his brother's waist and together they walked back to the car, where Mustang stood waiting. Neither he nor Havoc said anything about the abrupt stop, or Ed's tear stained face.

While Ed and Mustang and General Blaylock were talking terms and signing papers, Al sat on the big, overstuffed couch in Blaylock's office. His bronze eyes wandered over metals and awards and pictures, most of which featured a young man very similar in build and face to the General himself. This then must be the son who died in the war. Al's heart throbbed in sympathy.

Something made Ed look up and glance over at his brother. When Al returned his gaze solemnly, he smiled roguishly. Al grinned back and let the dead be.

Once back in Mustang's office, snacking on sandwiches and coffee for Ed and Mustang and milk for Al, who did not care overmuch for coffee, Ed again brought up the subject of furniture. Most notably, a great big bed. Al turned crimson and hid behind his milk.

"There's an auction at the Mansfield house tonight," Hawkeye suddenly piped up from her place at a smaller desk nearby.

All eyes turned towards her. "Mansfield house, eh?" Mustang said thoughtfully, stroking his chin. "That's a good idea. The furniture would go very well with their new house."

"Agreed sir. That's why I suggested it." There was mild reproof in her voice, and Mustang merely grinned at her.

"Mansfield house?" Ed said through a mouthful of cake, having finished the rest of the sandwiches and was working his way through the teacakes. Al prodded his ankle with a toe. Ed looked at him. "What?"

Al just sighed with a smile and shook his head. Some things would never change.

"Mansfield was a Brigadier General from about a hundred years back. His house was a showplace in its time, and was sort of an informal museum since his death sixty years ago. Well, the house is being claimed by the State for a museum of a different sort, and so everything in it has to go." Mustang turned to Al. "I think you'll like what is there, but I must warn you, it wont be cheap."

Al wilted. Since seeing the house, he'd visualized the furniture that would be perfect for it, and the Mansfield place seemed just the answer.

"I don't care," Ed said, watching his brother's face. "If he likes them, then we'll buy them. It's not like we have a shortage of cash."

"Niisan," Al said softly, "that's very sweet of you, but I'm sure the house wasn't cheap either. I don't want to spend all your money."

"Our money, Al. Our money. And that's what its there for… to be spent. I can't thing of a better reason than for our nest." He smiled gently, hand sliding behind the desk to rest lightly on his brother's thigh.

"Niisan…" Al whispered, and could not go on.

"So," Ed resumed, taking his hand away before temptation got the better of him and snatching up another cake. "When's this auction?"

"Six tonight," Hawkeye offered.

"Then it's a date," Mustang said, rubbing his hands together. "Shall I pick you up at your old place at five thirty?"

"I think not, sir," Hawkeye said. "You have a meeting with the Fuhrer at six thirty, and no, I will not reschedule it again. He wants your report."

Mustang scowled. She was right. He'd put off the Fuhrer twice now, and the man wanted his report on the Elric status. Mustang had yet to work out something that would benefit both the boys, and him. He did not want the State to get its claws back in them. He wanted them close at hand so he could watch over them. "Very well, lieutenant," he said stiffly.

Al looked disappointed, but still spoke up. "That's ok, auctions usually run more than one day, don't they? We can go tomorrow."

Ed shook his head. "No. By then the best pieces will be gone. I only want the best for you, Al. Not leftovers. We'll go tonight. I am sure we can catch a cab or something."

Mustang peeked at Hawkeye, gauging her reaction. He would have to talk to Ed about his guard. It was well and good to relax around him, for he knew their secret, but others… And it was rather strange. Ed was so cagey about his brother. It wasn't like him to slip up like this.

But Hawkeye was smiling softly at Al. "I'll pick you up at five thirty. I will bring those quilts we talked about earlier, Al."

"What quilts?" Ed demanded.

"Oops…" Hawkeye looked dismayed. She hadn't known they were a secret.

"Al, what quilts?" Ed looked at his brother now, who looked meek.

"Well, Niisan, Lt. Hawkeye and I were talking earlier, and she was telling me about these quilts her grandmother made, and so… I bought them. They're really beautiful, Niisan. She has a small one hanging in her cubicle, and I was admiring it. They're so soft and warm. Just the thing for our bed. You know how your automail hurts you when it gets cold."

Mustang shot another look at Hawkeye, but she was still smiling gently at the boys. Did she know? She had to know. Al was not exactly a fount of information about the Elric private life, but he was so casual about sharing a bed with his brother. Hmmm. He would have to have a little chat with his lieutenant. Not that he was worried about Hawkeye. She was fiercely protective when it came to the Elric brothers. But obviously she was in the know. He wondered how long she had been. Could it be that she had known when he had not? He'd kept his little plans for Al before from her, knowing she was likely to not take it well, and she was scary with a gun.

Ed reached out and touched Al's face softly. "Thank you." And Al leaned into his hand with appeal. And Hawkeye's expression never changed. She knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Delicate Ferocity  
**Characters:** Ed, Al, Roy, Riza

**Pairings:** Elricest  
**Rating:** NC 17

**Warnings:** Incest, lots of fluff, and later on, mental torture

**Author's Notes:** AU

**Word Count:** 2,581

**Status:** Incomplete  
**Disclaimer: **When pigs fly.

**Summary:** Ed and Al have restored that which belonged to them, and have settled down to live the life they were always denied, but when the State begins to step in and trouble their lives, how far will Al go to protect his heart's desire?

Delicate Ferocity

Chapter 4

As the Elric brothers and Hawkeye strolled through the Mansfield house, Al was utterly charmed by what he saw. They _were_ perfect for their new home. Big dark wood furniture, from days gone by. Rather like the house itself. And if Al was charmed with the selection, Ed was enchanted with Al. He barely looked at any of the pieces, but watched Al's expression, taking note of the ones his brother liked best. Whenever Al wasn't looking, he jotted them down on a little pad. As they walked, Ed made a point to introduce himself, rather aggressively. At this military auction, there was no one there that had not heard of the Fullmetal Alchemist and his penchant for violence. And Ed reveled in acting the part. He planned to scare away as much of the competition as he could. Al would have what he wanted, he would see to that.

It was a tactic that worked out splendidly. When the first item was put up for bidding, it happened to be a chest of drawers that Al had been particularly taken with. The bidding started lively, but the moment Ed put up his hand, there were no more bids. After that, whenever a new piece went up, everyone looked at Ed, only offering for a piece if he didn't offer himself. By the end of the sale, every piece that Al had liked was now theirs. Al could barely contain himself. He'd been so fascinated by the auction and excited at the prospect of procuring things for their house that he didn't even notice Ed's subtle acts of terrorism. Hawkeye, however, had missed nothing and was vastly amused and impressed. She couldn't wait until she could tell the general about it all tomorrow.

After the auction, Al was dancing with delight as he ran his hands over the dark polished surfaces of their new purchases. He was thrilled to his toes at how Ed had managed to get all the things he liked. Ed usually wasn't so observant. But he looked at his brother with shining eyes, and saw that Ed was already looking back at him, and knew. Ed had watched, Ed had taken notice, and Ed had acted. Al longed to throw himself into his brother's arms, but this was neither the time nor the place. Ed saw the look in his brother's eyes and actually twitched when he read the intent there. Thus, while Hawkeye was eagle eyeing the workers as they loaded all the furniture carefully into the big truck she'd picked them up in, Ed took Al into the truck cab with anticipation. And Al did not disappoint. When Hawkeye opened the driver's door when all was said and done, it was to find Ed laying across the bench seat on his back, Al on top of him, laughing and kissing and stroking each other, half undressed, hair unbound and mussed, lips swollen, and very, very excited.

"Oh, hello, Hawkeye," Ed said looking up at her upside down with a fierce blush. "I didn't hear you coming."

"Obviously not," She said with dry humor. "Scoot over and pull yourselves together, boys. It's time to go." And she climbed up and into the seat, leaving the boys scrambling to get out of her way and tuck themselves in sheepishly. She dropped them off at their rented house, and took the truck with its precious cargo to a secured warehouse overnight. Ed had already made arrangements for workers to carry in each piece and place it according to Al's desire in the morning. Then she went home, smiling softly at her evening with the Elrics.

She'd barely gotten out of her uniform jacket before there was a series of hard knocks on her door. She sighed, already knowing who was on the other side. She should have known Roy would not be satisfied to wait until tomorrow for her report on the auction.

"How long have you known?" Mustang asked her abruptly the moment she let him in and closed the door.

"Hello to you too, sir," she said mildly.

Mustang impatiently waved this off as he stalked into her living room. "Answer me, Lieutenant. How long?"

She didn't even pretend to misunderstand. "Since the beginning, sir."

"Argh! How?" Mustang was furious. Hawkeye was observant, yes, much more so than himself. But Edward Elric had been his favorite topic for years. How could he have missed such an important thing?

"You had to watch them both sir, not just Ed." She said softly.

Mustang blushed at this. He should have known she would have figured him out as well.

Hawkeye walked to her bar and poured them both a drink. Might as well get this over quickly, for there would be no end to Roy's questions otherwise. Much quicker to just head him off at the pass.

"I had only known the boys a few days before I realized they were different. And not just in the ordinary way either. Yes, Ed is a prodigy, as Al is as well, in his own way. But… the way they looked at each other…"

"What utter bunk!" Mustang snapped. "Maybe the way Ed looked at Al," Something else he'd missed that infuriated him no end, "But Al had no eyes."

"His heart had eyes, sir. You could hear them in his voice every time he spoke to Ed, every time he talked about him."

Now this, Mustang had picked up on. But he'd chalked it up to a little brother's idolization of a strong and capable older brother.

"Did you ever take the time to talk to them, sir? Really talk to them? No. But I did. I figured out very quickly they were in love with each other. And the fact that they knew they were, but were afraid to admit it to themselves, much less each other." She sipped her drink thoughtfully, a sad look in their eye. "It really was no surprise, considering their history. Two little boys, isolated in youth, even if it was a happy isolation, already loving each other within the bounds of family ties. But then… it happened, and they lost everything. Ed blamed himself. It almost destroyed him that he'd killed his little brother. And yes, for all intents and purposes, Alphonse died that night." She surreptitiously wiped a tear away. "It takes a certain kind of strength to overcome something like that. And Edward has that strength in abundance. It was his strength that carried them through, the strength to survive something like that, and move forward. But it was Al's strength of heart that kept him sane. If Al had not had the strength of heart to live in that shell of armor, loving his brother still, needing his brother still, and still remain himself, Ed would have been lost. It was their love for each other that kept them going, enabled them to do what they did, over and over again. IT was their love for each other that helped them survive the things that happened to them afterwards. If they did not love each other more than they should have, they both would have been lost. I saw that right from the start. I admit, I was shocked at first, and horrified. Incest. I knew what would happen when Al got his body back. I knew they would move from emotional love, to physical love. They are two halves of the same whole. In a strange way, it feels almost as if it was fore ordained. Or, if you like, fated to be together like they are. They complete and compliment each other. I have never seen two people more right for each other. It is hardly their fault they were born brothers. If Ed didn't have Al, he would have become a foolish bully and braggart, petty and vicious and cruel. If Al didn't have Ed, he would have become a whiny little milksop, always being taken advantage of and used. But they had each other. So now you have two fine young men, strong, loving and true. Who was I to gainsay that?" She stared out her window and knocked the rest of her drink back. "But I was wrong. They didn't wait for Al to get his body back. They became lovers years ago. That shocked me too. Sex… with a suit of armor? But it happened. And it benefited both of them, I must say. It helped Ed stay sane through puberty, with his foolish notion that he couldn't enjoy sex if Al couldn't. And, I think, making love with Ed gave Al… pleasure. Of a sort. I'm sure of it. It gave him something he'd thought he'd lost forever. And I think I can even pinpoint to the day when they started." She turned to smirk at Mustang. It was a pleasure to have bested him so thoroughly, especially in his favorite topic… Elric.

Mustang smiled thinly at her. Now that he had all the facts, he too could figure out when they crossed the line. "When Ed told me to fuck off and die. And I told Al to take his brother home and do whatever he had to, to bring Ed to his senses. The next day, Ed came in, mild as you please, and apologized very nicely to me. I had expected the apology. I was so angry with him! But I expected it to be grudgingly given. But it wasn't. He was… smiling dreamily now that I think of it." Mustang gave a bark of laughter. "I'll be damned. Al fucked him into submission. I confess, I'd wondered at the time how he'd pulled it off."

Hawkeye frowned at his crude expression. There was something about the Elric brothers' passion, forbidden as it was, that was beautiful to her. Something right and almost holy. "Yes. That is what I think too. And I'm sure it happened more than once. Ed became… slightly more reasonable after that. Some days more than others. And when Ed would become very reasonable, Al would almost dance with joy, if a seven foot suit of armor could dance." She smiled tenderly at the memory. She loved both boys dearly, but there was something about Al that brought out the mother in her more strongly than Ed did. Ed was strong, brittle, almost metallic. Most arrows directed at him, physical and emotional, glanced off easily. But Al… he was soft and tender and sweet. Easily wounded. He brought out her maternal instincts hard and fast. And she smiled secretively. Mustang might think his little plans for Al had escaped her notice, but they hadn't. She'd been watching, ready to move if she had to. But she'd honestly though she wouldn't have to. And she hadn't. Ed had. Ed had moved as quickly as a striking snake and disarmed the situation. She was proud of him. And relieved that it had brought her superior officer to his senses. Had it not, she would have put in for a transfer. She wouldn't have been able to work for a man that would have destroyed something so wonderful for his own sexual gain. But it hadn't happened that way, and she was glad. Separating Al from Ed would have destroyed them both. Utterly. She was glad that now Roy had figured that out too. Everything would be alright now. Almost everything….

"I don't want Edward to reenlist," she blurted out suddenly.

Mustang looked at her quietly, leaping to the next Elric topic with ease. "I don't either. If, god forbid, something happened to Ed…." He couldn't go on.

"Alphonse would kill himself. I'm sure of it." Hawkeye said in soft fear. She knew if Al couldn't have Ed in life, there would be no reason to go on. And he would eagerly cross over to death to find his brother.

"And vice versa," Mustang added, an odd note in his voice. He couldn't bear the thought of a world without Al, much less Ed. Losing Maes had been… devastating. He hadn't been sure he would survive it. And he had. But not easily, and not well. If the same happened to the Elrics… it would be the last straw. He would survive, of that he was sure. He was too selfish not to. But… he wouldn't be the same. Not by a long shot. He would become… something terrible.

He ran a long fingered hand through his dark hair. "The Fuhrer is pushing hard. He wants me to freeze Ed's assets again, force him to reenlist. He's tired of waiting for me to get results. So, this house and the auction… if worse comes to worse, they will have something. And I… I will make sure they do not go without."

Hawkeye gave a small malicious smile. "I thought that might be his reaction. Let him freeze them. There's barely anything left in his accounts."

"What? Ed is wealthy, very wealthy. Even if he bought every damn stick of furniture in the Mansfield house, it would barely put a dent in it. Where the hell is his money?"

Hawkeye grinned. "I handled the money transfer. Ed was too busy with his brother, so I offered to do it. He gave me temporary authorization to handle his funds. I almost emptied his accounts, before I even paid the auctioneer. I converted most of his finances into bonds, and bought a lock box. It's all there, except just enough to keep his accounts in the Fuhrer's bank open. The State can't touch Ed's money anymore. I was going to tell them tonight, but they were so happy, so…." She blushed slightly, remembering the scene in the truck. "I will tell them tomorrow as soon as I pick them up to move the furniture into their house."

Mustang surprised her by laughing heartily. It was good to see him relax. The Elric situation was wearing on him, and she sympathized. "I take it things went well?" His wiped tears from his eyes as he spoke.

"I'll say…" And she told him, in great detail, of Ed's little coup at the auction house, how he literally stole everything Al wanted right out from under some of the biggest military collectors the world over. And for a relative pittance. Mustang was captivated. He should have known. When it came to Al, Ed always moved hard, fast, and sure, leaving nothing to chance. As he had discovered for himself first hand.

"That's my boy," he said softly, smiling gently. Then he turned to her with a malicious smirk of his own. "I have an idea. I think I know how to get Ed in the State's fold just enough to make the Fuhrer happy, well, relatively so, and still keep Ed as safe as possible. But I'm gonna need help. Tell me, Riza, can you introduce me to your uncle?"

Hawkeye was startled by Mustang's use of her given name, a rare occurrence, and wondered for a moment why he would want to meet her uncle, then smiled wickedly. "Oh, you are a sly one, Roy Mustang. Very deep." It would be more than an hour before Mustang left Hawkeye's apartment, but when he did, they were both smiling evilly. There was something to be said for defying the powers that be and still keep your jobs and positions, and they had figured out a way to keep everyone happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Delicate Ferocity  
**Characters:** Ed, Al, Roy, Riza

**Pairings:** Elricest  
**Rating:** NC 17

**Warnings:** Incest, lots of fluff, and later on, mental torture

**Author's Notes:** AU

**Word Count:** 2,316

**Status:** Incomplete  
**Disclaimer: **When pigs fly.

**Summary:** Ed and Al have restored that which belonged to them, and have settled down to live the life they were always denied, but when the State begins to step in and trouble their lives, how far will Al go to protect his heart's desire?

Delicate Ferocity

Chapter 5

When Hawkeye, Mustang, and Havoc showed up at the Elric's rental bright and early, they were only half ready. Ed was very dreamy and very, very reasonable for someone usually breathing hellfire and brimstone at having to be up just after dawn. Mustang and Hawkeye grinned at each other to see his soft sleepiness.

Ed did not have the energy or the will to be cranky this early. Al had been very grateful last night. And oh so passionate. He'd given Ed love the way the older boy liked it. Hard and fast and hot. Over and over and over again. Ed had read it was physically impossible for a man to have multiple orgasms. But last night both of them had proved the books wrong. Al had made him come so many times he felt like he was turned inside out. It was a wonderful never to be forgotten night. He smiled dreamily at their guests as he walked by them, still barefooted, half dressed, hair unbound around his shoulders, with half a cup of coffee in his hand. Al, on the other hand, was bright eyed and bushy tailed. Repeated lovemaking with Ed had invigorated him excessively. He chattered gaily to the older folk as he followed Ed around, handing him his socks, refilling his coffee, combing and braiding Ed's hair as the older boy stood there, half asleep.

Mustang watched them together, and remembered what Hawkeye had said last night. There really were no two people more right for each other. Even though he'd only known their secret for just over a week, he could no longer conceive of them with anyone but each other.

By the time that they had reached the Elrics' new home with the truck and all their worldly goods, Ed was completely awake and once more watching his brother with appreciation. Al became suddenly imperious, ordering the workmen around like a general to get their new nest just perfect. When Mustang suggested that he and Ed go shopping for incidentals, Ed was reluctant. He was enjoying this unexpected facet in his little brother's personality. Al was as forceful in directing the placement of each piece of furniture just right as he had been last night, directing Ed's body for maximum and perfect pleasure. But Mustang now had Ed's new measure. All it took was a quiet whisper into the older boy's ear of how much he could please Al by surprising him with linens and things. Ed brightened at this, despite the fact he wouldn't know a bath towel from a beach towel. But Mustang was a little savvier and could direct him. But once in the car, and listening to Mustang suddenly speaking quietly and seriously, pleasing Al suddenly was not his foremost thought anymore. Protecting Al was.

Ed was so quiet in the store afterwards; Mustang wished he'd waited to tell him. But Ed needed to know what he was up against. The Fuhrer would soon learn that he could not touch Ed's assets anymore, and god forbid he decide to use Al as a pawn to bring the Fullmetal Alchemist to his knees.

Suddenly, Ed shoved a still mostly empty cart away. "I can't do this right now," he said with menacing quiet. "Take me home. I want to be with Al."

"Al has Hawkeye and Havoc. Al will be fine."

Ed looked coldly into Mustang's eye. Mustang refused to feel hurt. He knew Ed's fury was not directed at him. "Protected by agents of the Fuhrer." He held up his hand at Mustang's heated expression. "Oh, I know, they have his best interests at heart. But if he were to show up to steal Al, what could they do to stop him? Defy their executive commander? Become traitors to the State they love? No. I will not do that to them. Al belongs to me. I will protect him. I will kill anyone who tries to come between us. I've been an enemy of the State before. I can do it again. And thanks to Hawkeye, I wont have to do it without funds."

Mustang sighed. Ed was so single minded, especially when it came to his brother. He gave in and took Ed back home. Ed leapt so quickly from the car, even before it pulled to a complete stop in front of his house, that he stumbled but did not lose his footing. Mustang alit more sedately, watching the boy race into the house. Ed didn't relax until he was inside and had Al in his sights, then he leaned back against a wall and gave a soft gasp. He'd been half terrified that he would find Al gone when he got there.

Al looked up from where he was pondering the placement of a large cabinet in one of the extra bedrooms, and saw his brother. His eyes lit up and he abandoned the workers for a moment to run to him. "There you are, Niisan. Lt. Hawkeye said you'd gone shopping. What did you get?" He laid his head on Ed's shoulder and stroked his back gently. Then squeaked when Ed suddenly crushed him in his arms, burying his lips in his hair.

"I will never let anyone hurt you ever again, love," he whispered fiercely.

Hawkeye deftly stepped past them and shut the door on the workers, who'd not been paying attention to them, thankfully.

"What's wrong, Niisan?" Al asked, his voice muffled in Ed's neck. "Why would anyone want to hurt me now?" Since Hawkeye had closed the workers in the room, leaving them basically alone, he slid his hand up under Ed's shirt, splaying his hands across the warm skin of his brother's back.

Ed shivered at the soft loving touch. "You're mine. Mine! I won't let anyone take you away from me again. Never!" Ed's voice was low and fierce.

Al pulled back enough to look into Ed's face. "Niisan. What happened?"

Ed pulled him into the room they'd decided to use as their bedroom. It was the largest of them, with lots of space and an open airy feel. Right now it was still empty. Ed closed them in.

"The Fuhrer wants me back in the military." Ed said baldly.

Al shrugged. "That's his problem. You were freed of your contract when Bradley betrayed you. You owe Fuhrer Hakuro nothing."

"He doesn't think so. He seems to think I still belong to the State and that my reenlisting is merely a formality. He wants Mustang to freeze our assets again."

Al drew in a sharp angry breath. "I see."

Ed smiled gently and ruffled Al's hair. "Don't worry, my sweet. The house and furniture is safe, and so is the money. Last night Lt. Hawkeye hijacked almost everything I earned and hid it from the Fuhrer. He can't touch it. I have it now."

Al made a dismissive gesture. "This house means nothing to me if I cant share it with you, Niisan. It would be a beautiful but empty shell and I would not want to live here anymore."

Tears rose in Ed's eyes. Al, even as a child, had dreamed of a little stone castle to live in. This house was no stone castle, but it was close enough. Ed had seen that in Al's eyes even before they'd crossed the threshold yesterday. Al had already fallen in love with the place from just seeing the exterior. This was Al's dream home and he would throw it all away to stay with him, without a second thought. What the hell did he ever do to deserve Al's unconditional love? He would never, ever fathom his little brother's gentle but quixotic mind.

Suddenly, Al gave a very strange smile, and laughed softly. "But we worry too much. Come, let's finish placing the rest of the furniture, and then I have to go shopping for food."

"I'll do that for you, Al," Ed offered, feeling guilty for not finishing the linen shopping.

Al chuckled. "Thanks, Niisan, but I think I'd better do it. Why don't you and Mustang go out again and get more bedding? I didn't see any packages with you when you came back. Go on, my king. Let me arrange our little castle properly, and I can't do that when all I want to do is throw you down and kiss you senseless."

"And what's wrong with that?" Ed asked teasingly as he drew Al into his arms and did exactly that… kissed him senseless. When he finally lifted his head, Al was leaning back, only Ed's arms keeping him from falling into a heap, eyes half closed and glazed, lips wet and swollen and tender. Their hips were pressed together, and Ed could feel Al's erection quite firmly, as Al could feel his.

"B…bed… N…Niisan…. Please… Want… y… you…" Al stammered almost incoherently.

Ed laughed huskily, as wild for Al as he was for him. "Will a rug do? I haven't… bought the mattress yet… Yes… rug good…"

"No rug here…" Al moaned, jack knifing forward and pressing his brother to the cool wooden floor. "Don't need anything… only you… here… now…." And they were both lost to their passion.

Ed lay back, Al upon his chest, the floor's hardness only just now impinging on his senses. They were sweaty and spent, languorous and sated. And very, very sticky. Their clothes were scattered everywhere, and outside the room, they slowly became aware of very loud, very off key singing. By more than one person.

"Is… is that Mustang?" Ed panted, incredulously. "What the hell are they doing out there?"

"I can hear Lt. Hawkeye too. She actually sings pretty." Al commented. He slid off Ed and rose, reaching down to help his brother rise. They quickly dressed and went out to see what was going on.

There, in the middle of the wide hall that led to the living room, stood Hawkeye, Havoc and Mustang, standing together and singling as loudly and, in Mustang's and Havoc's case, as raucously as possible.

"What… what the hell… is going on here?" Ed asked, almost doubling up with laughter. Al stood behind him, smiling with dancing eyes.

The moment the unlikely trio saw them, they abruptly stopped singing. Havoc gave them a disgruntled look and walked away. Hawkeye, with twitching lips, walked behind Ed, untied his bedraggled braid, ran her fingers through it and deftly rebraided it. Mustang stared at them sternly, toe tapping.

"Next time, would you _please_ wait until the workers leave?" He said curtly.

"Oh…hell…" Ed said, turning pale.

Al, on the other hand, turned bright red. They had completely forgotten about the workers. Then he elbowed Ed suddenly. "See what I mean about strangers in our nest?" He hissed.

And in the living room, Havoc began to roar with laughter.

Despite their little faux pas, in due time, Al had everything positioned exactly how he liked it. Havoc and Mustang left in the truck to purchase a mattress for the bed and pick up certain necessary items like light bulbs and such, and Hawkeye went to get linens and other fripperies in Mustang's car. Al trusted her judgment. And Ed, not willing to so much as let Al out of his sight outside their new home, drove Havoc's car to the grocery store, where he commandeered a couple of boys to push extra carts, and gave Al cart blanche to buy whatever his heart desired. It was a boring and lengthy process, but Ed stuck to Al's side like glue. If Hakuro wanted Al, he would have to get past him first. By the time they returned to the house, the others had already returned and were putting away their purchases. Hawkeye was making up the bed, and would not allow them in yet.

Then Mustang and Havoc put the groceries away under Al's imperial eyes. When they were done, the five of them sat down to a nice little dinner of take out that Mustang ordered. Despite their weariness, it was a convivial evening, Havoc even forgoing his cigarettes while indoors, to Hawkeye and Mustang's astonishment. All Al had done was tilt his head as he looked up at Havoc, smile charmingly and say, in his sweetest voice that he would be very upset if his and Ed's nest smelt of tobacco. Then he touched the man's cheek gently, and went about his way. Havoc had put his cigarettes away so quickly that Mustang snickered. Later, Mustang found the man smoking idly on the porch as Al and Hawkeye straightened up after dinner.

"I understand you now, boss," Havoc said obscurely.

"Do you now? Well, then clue me in." Mustang smiled as he responded agreeably.

Havoc crushed out his cigarette, threw it in an urn on the railing Al had put there for just such occasions, and lit another. "Your damn Elric obsession. It's contagious. Now I have it."

Color stained Mustang's cheeks. So much was coming out since the Elrics returned to Central.

"I caught them making out in the pantry. God almighty…" Havoc swallowed dryly. "I have never, ever seen anything more erotic, more exciting, more fucking beautiful in my life. My damn brain melted right in my skull. What I wouldn't do to have them touch me like they do each other. Fuck!" Havoc had hot boxed this last cigarette down the butt in short order. He crushed it out and it followed its mate into the urn. "Well. I'm going to say goodnight to them, go home, and masturbate myself senseless. Any partner tonight would be an ugly let down after seeing them. I just hope I get over it, or I may never have sex again." Without looking at his superior, Havoc turned and went into the house.

All Mustang could do was watch him walk away helplessly, completely understanding.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fandom:** FMA  
**Title: **Delicate Ferocity  
**Characters:** Ed, Al, Roy, Riza

**Pairings:** Elricest  
**Rating:** NC 17

**Warnings:** Incest, lots of fluff, mental torture

**Author's Notes:** AU

**Word Count:** 2,873

**Status:** Incomplete  
**Disclaimer: **When pigs fly.

**Summary:** Ed and Al have restored that which belonged to them, and have settled down to live the life they were always denied, but when the State begins to step in and trouble their lives, how far will Al go to protect his heart's desire?

Delicate Ferocity

Chapter 6

It was midnight. The house was quiet, still and dark. Ed lay in the big fancy bed Hawkeye had fixed up with curtains and a great red comforter with a black flamel like on his coat, sprawled bonelessly on his back, fast asleep. Sweat from their impassioned lovemaking still gleamed faintly on his tawny flesh.

Al stood beside the bed, fully dressed, and stared down at his brother. He'd never seen a more beautiful person in his entire life, and knew he never would. Even with automail, Ed was drop dead gorgeous. He made everyone hot for him, men and women alike. Not for the first time, Al wondered what lucky star had shown down on him to make Ed choose him to love exclusively. God, how Al loved him. He reached out and lightly touched Ed's cheek. His brother snorted softly in his sleep. "Al… love you…" and was still again.

"This time, I'll protect you, Niisan," he whispered fiercely and turned away and walked right out of the house, locking the door behind him.

Being so close to HQ was convenient. It was only a little further to the Fuhrer's palace. And Al floated quickly there, moving through the night unseen. In short order, he was at the Fuhrer's door, having slipped right past all the sentries, and hammered loudly on the door. In quick order an impeccably tailored butler answered it. Al couldn't help but wonder if the man slept in his uniform.

"Tell Fuhrer Hakuro that Alphonse Elric wants to speak to him. It's important." Al said in a firm voice, uncharacteristically bold and certain.

Obviously he was on the Fuhrer's allow list, because he was immediately ushered in the door. When the Butler would have led him to some sitting room, Al moved slowly, leisurely, touching a few things lightly as he went; a suit of armor, unlike his, of course, this one was much fancier; a statue of Atlas, world upon his shoulders. In the hallway, Al touched another fancy suit of armor. There was no lack of them in this palatial abode. It was stuffed chock full of statuary, artwork, armor, weaponry, and the like. This pleased Al, who touched a few things wherever he went. In the sitting room, he idly wound his way around and touched every statue and armor there. These were a little more whimsical. A mermaid, a centaur, Xing armor, frighteningly delicate yet deadly, even a six foot marble angel.

"Alphonse Elric," Hakuro's jovial voice broke into his thoughts, as the man came into the sitting room, dressed in a richly embroidered robe. If he was upset at Al's late night visit, he did not show it. "To what do I owe this honor?"

Al turned to him with a cool smile. He bowed his head formally. "Fuhrer, forgive the lateness of the hour."

Hakuro waved his hand. "Think nothing of it. I am always happy to speak to Fullmetal's brother." He reached out and shook Al's hand. Al smiled again, a trifle thinly and let his hand lightly touch the sleeve of the man's robe before he dropped his hand.

"Fullmetal, yes sir. That's why I'm here." Al said.

Hakuro's eyes lit up. "Ah, to the crux of the matter. I like that. What can I do for you?"

"You want my brother." It was stated baldly.

"Of course," Hakuro's eyes widened. "Such a skill and talent is wasted outside of the military. Your brother was made to be a State Alchemist."

"Maybe so, but he's not one anymore, and we don't want him to begin again."

Hakuro's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps he should be the one to tell me himself."

Al shook his head. "My brother has protected me all his life. This time I will protect him. Leave him alone. Leave us alone. We want nothing more to do with your military. Ed did his time. He served faithfully and well. And he was betrayed. Let him rest. Let us live our lives in peace. Amestris is the best place in the world. Don't drive us away."

"Of course Amestris is the best place in the world, boy," Hakuro was starting to get annoyed. How dare this little upstart speak to him so? No wonder he'd worn armor for so many years. His large eyes, delicate features and slim body did not inspire any fear whatsoever in him. He'd been much more intimidating in that massive armor. Not for the first time, Hakuro wondered how this slip of a boy had been able to even walk in it, much less fight the way he had. But he'd met Alphonse many times, and the voice, the intonation, the syntax were the same. No matter how he'd accomplished it, this boy once wore heavy armor like it was a part of him. "And Fullmetal helped make it so. I'd like him to continue to do so. I'd like you to, as well."

Al shuddered delicately. "No thank you. I have no desire to be a dog of the military. Nor do I want my brother to take up that mantle again. Neither does he. We thank you for the honor, but we really must decline."

"I'm afraid I can't take that as your final answer, Alphonse." Hakuro said stiffly.

"I didn't think you would," Al said with a cool smile, which somehow unnerved the Fuhrer. "I've heard you want Ed back, and will do anything to accomplish that. I was hoping to change your mind."

"You wont. But I can guarantee that I'll change yours." Hakuro's voice was cold now. "You, and your brother, belong to the State."

"How did I get drug into this?" Al asked in an annoyed voice.

"I've seen you fight. I've seen your alchemical power. You were made for this life as well, Alphonse," Hakuro went back to his wheedling tone.

"You flatter me, sir," Al smiled as coldly as Hakuro had spoken moments before. _And you haven't even seen my true alchemical power… yet._

"Not at all. I call it like I see it. And I've seen you and your brother. You are both valuable assets to the State."

"No," Al shook his head regretfully, "we are not. We've suffered enough. We just want to rest. We deserve it. I'm sorry, but the answer's still no."

"I won't accept that, Alphonse," Hakuro rose to him impressive height, but unfortunately, the boy wasn't looking at all impressed. That irked him. "You and your brother belong to the State. Your enlistment is merely a formality. You will join, and one day you'll thank me."

"Is that your final answer, sir?" Al's eyes narrowed.

"It is."

"We'll see, won't we?" And without waiting to be dismissed, Al walked out of the drawing room, the ever-present butler hot on his heels. The man barely had time to throw the front door open before Al got there, and the boy stepped out of the house, off the porch and vanished in the dark of the night.

Hakuro stood in his sitting room, a little smile on his face. As much as they boy had infuriated him, he admired his boldness. Alphonse Elric, despite his appearance and gentle seeming nature had balls of steel. If Hakuro had wanted him in the military before, his decision was even greater now. That boy would belong to him and his State, and so would his legendary brother. However…. Hakuro stalked back up to his bedroom, picked up his phone and quickly dialed. In a few moments he was exchanging very sharp words with the man on the other end of the line.

Al, the moment he left the light of the porch, turned abruptly and slipped around the back of the palace, evading the sentries once more, and climbed ivy and slipped in a second story window. Very quickly, he located the Fuhrer by the sound of his angry voice. He'd counted on that. While the man was berating whomever it was he was talking to, Al slipped into his closet, running his hands along the clothes hanging there, a malicious smile on his beautiful face. Then he slipped back out as Hakuro slammed the phone down, and was gone.

"Who's there?" Hakuro turned abruptly, but all he saw was the flutter of his curtains in the night breeze.

Less than an hour later, violent pounding on the front door woke Ed. He sat up groggily, peered at the still form of his sleeping brother, and looked at the pitch-black window. _What the… _ He staggered out of bed, hoping to get to the door before the racket woke Al. This time, Ed had worked his brother over in the way Al liked, long, slow, and very erotic. He needed his sleep. He threw open his front door, half dressed, and gawked at Mustang, who was standing on his doorstep literally breathing fire. "What…"

Mustang pushed his way past Ed. "Where the hell is your brother? Is he back yet?"

"What are you talking about, Roy?" Ed asked, still soft from sleeping and didn't realize he'd used Mustang's given name. "Al's asleep in bed, where he's been all night. He hasn't gone anywhere."

Mustang was not mollified either by the use of his name, nor Ed's words. "Then perhaps you can explain to me, why I was just woken out of a sound sleep by Fuhrer Hakuro, chewing my ass up one side and down the other because Al was just at his palace, giving him what for about your reenlistment. He's pissed. And so am I. What the hell were you thinking to let Al go there by himself at this hour? Or did you go with him?"

Ed was awake by now, and furious. "I told you, Mustang, Al's asleep. What the hell is going on? Of course I wouldn't let Al go anywhere by himself, day or night, and I certainly wouldn't escort him to Hakuro myself or let anyone else."

"Then I suggest you wake your brother. I'd like to ask him a few questions." Mustang was icily firm.

"Fuck, fine. But you'll see. I don't know what game Hakuro is playing, but your pissing me off. Al needs his sleep, but what the fuck. Let's wake him up. Damn you." And leaving the man in the living room, he stalked back into the bedroom and sat next to Al.

His anger vanished to see his brother's face, shadowed by the night. He reached out and gently stroked Al's face. "Wake up, Al. Al?"

There was no response. Al just lay there, and did not wake. Unlike himself, Al was a light sleeper. "Come on, Al, I know it's late, but Mustang's here with some cockamamie bullshit story fed to him by the Fuhrer…. Al? Al?" He was shaking his shoulder firmly now, and Al was like a rag doll.

Scrambling onto his knees on the bed, Ed grabbed Al's face. "Wake up! Wake up! Al, what's wrong? AL!!" He swallowed frightened bile. What was wrong with his brother? "MUSTANG!"

Mustang came into the room at a run, seeing Ed sitting on the bed, Al's head in his lap, eyes closed, face pale.

Ed looked up, tears in his eyes. "Roy… something's wrong with Al. He won't wake. Help me!"

Mustang was beside them in an instant, and picked up one of Al's hands to check his pulse and found it covered by a black glove. "That's odd…" Both Ed and Al wore white gloves. Feeling uneasy, Mustang ripped the glove off. Al's palm burned with a blue fire.

Ed gasped, snatched up his other hand and pulled that glove off too. It was the same. Horrified, Ed saw the same transmutation circle he'd used to affix Al's soul to the armor, the bloodseal, etched in blue light on his brother's hands. "What the fuck…. He's… using alchemy!" Ed's voice was strangled.

"How can this be?" Mustang was astounded. He'd seen the boy's hands just a couple of hours before, and he'd certainly not had any tattoos on them. What was this? He was jerked out of his thoughts by Ed screaming.

"Al! Don't leave me! Al, come back, come back! Wake up! Stop it, you're scaring me… Al… Al… come back…. I love you… Don't leave me… I…. I… cant live without you… Al…. Al…. Love, wake up…." And Ed's screams melted away into sobbing moans, as he clutched Al's unresponsive body to his chest.

Mustang tried to take Al out of his arms to examine him, when Ed turned on him, eyes wild and distraught. The boy lashed out, catching the man in the shoulder and shoving him off the bed.

"Don't touch him! He's mine! Mine! AL!!!" And he went back to burying his face in Al's neck and sobbing and moaning and rocking back and forth.

Mustang got up slowly, scared and shocked. What on earth was going on with Al? What was he doing? Was he going to vanish like Ed did before? And…what would that do to Ed if he did? Seeing the older boy now, he was frightened.

Just as he turned to run to the phone and call for help, Al suddenly gasped and gave a massive shudder. His hands stopped burning with blue fire, leaving not even a trace of the bloodseal's circle behind.

"AL!" Ed shrieked, as he brother slowly opened unfocused eyes. "Oh, Al… love… I was so scared…what…" And he was kissing Al's lax lips wildly.

"Niisan…" Al murmured in a distant voice as soon as he was able. "I… love you… You're mine… Hakuro will never have you… mine… protect you… mine…. " One limp hand rose and touched Ed's hair, and his eyes closed again.

"AL!" Ed shook him with trembling hands.

"Mmmm… so tired… let me sleep… love you…" And Al was still again.

Ed curled up tightly around his brother, sobbing softly, body shivering, and slowly calming as he listened as Al's breathing turned to gentle snores.

"He's asleep!" Mustang was dumbfounded. "Just like that? What the hell was he doing?" When he reached out to shake the younger boy awake, Ed snarled softly and batted his hand away.

"Leave him be. He's mine." The haze vanished from his eyes slowly, and he looked up at Mustang with a tear stained face. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I was scared." He looked down at his brother in awe. "What just happened?"

"I think Al has been a very naughty boy, sneaking out of the house after you went to sleep, going all the way to Fuhrer Hakuro's house, engaging in verbal fisticuffs with the country's supreme leader, then sneaking home to do some dodgy alchemy. I shudder to think what he's been up to."

Ed gently stroked Al's hand. "He said something about Hakuro never having me, that he would protect me. Oh, Al…" Ed leaned over and softly kissed his brother's lips, and Al shifted close to his brother, murmured softly and fell silent once more.

A look of fear crossed Mustang's face. "What has he done?" He whispered. He abruptly left the room and Ed heard him speaking on the phone but didn't hear what he actually said.

"Al, I can't believe you left our nest…" Ed muttered, gripping his brother's hand so tightly for a moment that Al sleepily opened his eyes, smiled up at Ed drowsily, and completely disarmed his brother's growing wrath.

"I have to go," Mustang said grimly.

Ed looked up, having not heard him return. "What happened?" His fingers gently stroked Al's hair as he looked up at the older man.

"Al's been a very busy boy," Mustang said grimly. "I don't know how he did it, but the Fuhrer has been terrified out of his mind. I just got done talking to Hawkeye. Apparently, shortly after Al left the palace, Hakuro suffered some sort of break down. He's gibbering like a fool. Something about being eaten alive by his artifacts. Al is not yet under any kind of suspicion, because he at least had the sense to keep someone with him the entire time he was there. The head office has been calling me for the past five minutes. I am summoned to the palace. Hawkeye will be here shortly to keep you company until I return."

"I don't need anyone to keep me company," Ed retorted with a toss of his head. "Do you think I'll take him and run away?"

"The thought did cross my mind." Mustang squatted on the floor next to the bed. "Don't run, Ed. Let me do what I can first, alright?"

Ed regarded him for a moment. "I will stay as long as I can. But I will not allow Al to be in any danger… even from himself. If he's taken to using alchemy in such a way to try and protect me, I will have to take him away. I… I can't lose him, Roy."

Mustang laid his hand gently on Ed's arm. "I know, Ed. I know. I won't let that happen, I promise you." Then he got up and left quickly.

Ed settled down next to Al, curling protectively around him, eyes watchful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Delicate Ferocity

**Fandom:** FMA, and cameos from Naruto

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Elricest

**Note: **AU, touch of a crossover

Delicate Ferocity

Chapter 7

By the time Mustang got to the palace, it was still in an uproar, but the Fuhrer had been sedated and was twitching in his bed. The butler that had been so disdainful of Al was pasty faced and shaken. He related how after Al had left and the Fuhrer had retired, soon the air was rent with wild screams and choking sobs, missing statuary, and a door that would not open. Then silence. The door was broken down, and the Fuhrer was found cowering in a corner, having soiled himself, gibbering in fear about vengeful statues and killer clothes. By the time Mustang arrived, the missing statues were mysteriously back in their places, with no sign that they had ever moved. According to the investigative team, which had arrived shortly after Mustang did, there was no way the statues could have been missing, much less moved on their own. They were solidly bolted and mortared to their bases. As for the tales of attacking clothing, the Fuhrer's clothes were all hanging neatly in the closet, save for his robe, which he had shredded in his terror. There was talk of hallucinogenic drugs, for the butler swore the statues were missing, but there was no trace of any sort of gas or liquid, or any sort of residue. Nothing known to Amestris scientists could have possibly affected the Fuhrer's household and left no trace. When the Fuhrer woke, he began thrashing in his bed, urinating and defecating in terror once more, screaming that they were attacking him, his clothes, his art, his minions. By the time the man got around to raving about the Elrics, most notably Alphonse, it was the consensus that the Fuhrer was insane, and his fear and paranoia had affected the butler.

Mustang was unable to return to the Elrics' house. The Fuhrer was temporarily removed from office because of his mental state and the cabinet had appointed Mustang Fuhrer pro-tem. His valor in the Ishballan war and his actions in removing the corrupt Bradley from office a year ago, made him the prime candidate to become the next Fuhrer, in the event Hakuro did not recover from his mental break down.

Hakuro's career was utterly destroyed. The intensity and bizarreness of his breakdown showed him to be unfit for command. Though time would have to pass to make it completely legal, Hakuro would never be Fuhrer again, whether he recovered or not. Once the appropriate time had passed, the cabinet would vote Mustang into the office permanently. Mustang sat in the Fuhrer's office, in the Fuhrer's chair, and was chilled. Though it was impossible, Alphonse had effectively removed any threat to Edward Elric, put Mustang literally on the throne where he knew the man had tried so hard to get. In the most terrifying way imaginable. It was hard to credit. If he had not seen Al's strange state, his glowing hands, Mustang would have thought such actions were completely beyond the tender and gentle boy. It was frightening to realize that Al could go so diametrically opposed to his nature to protect his brother. Terrifying that the sweet and gentle boy could be so diabolically devastating and thorough in his drive to protect those he loved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late afternoon before Al finally woke up. Ed had not left his side even for a moment. He was terrified that Al would somehow vanish, or die. Hawkeye had arrived, and found no answer. She picked the lock and let herself in, only to find Ed wrapped around his brother and unwilling to move even enough for her to examine the boy. When she tried to push the issue, Ed growled menacingly at her. He'd already inspected every inch of his brother's body and knew he was physically unharmed. She fixed something to eat, and Ed refused. She sighed, and settled down to wait.

Al stirred gently, and Ed lifted his head sharply. He stared down into his brother's face, unspeakably relieved when Al's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at him, eyes clear and focused.

"Al…" Ed breathed, shaken. His mouth groped blindly for his brothers, kissing him sloppily in his relief.

"Niisan," Al whispered softly, smiling up at him. "What a lovely way to greet the day." He reached up and put his arms around his brother, pulling him down. Then he suddenly noticed Hawkeye sitting in the chair next to the bed and froze. All ideas of making love were driven from his head. "Niisan, what's Lt. Hawkeye doing here? Is everything okay?"

Ed shook himself, throwing off the sensual spell Al always cast so easily over him. "That's what we should be asking you, Al. What the hell did you do last night?"

"Just something that had to be done." He sat up, and scratched his hair. "Hello, Lt. Hawkeye. How are you?"

Hawkeye stared at him unsmilingly. "What have you done, Alphonse?" Her voice was very quiet.

Al flushed, and hugged his blanket covered knees. "I told you… Just taking care of business. The Fuhrer will never hurt Niisan again. I won't let anyone, ever, hurt him again." There was something almost frightening about the inflexible steel under the pure voice of the younger Elric. But he smiled at Ed and stroked his cheek softly. "Because I love you so much, Niisan." And his voice was sweet and buttery soft once more.

"But Alphonse," Hawkeye said softly, "you… destroyed him. Completely destroyed his mind."

Al's voice was cold. "I let him live. That is all the mercy he deserved. He was trying to take my Niisan away from me. I will never let that happen. Never." Then he smiled gently. "His mind will come back. He can relearn everything. And he will never be a threat to Niisan again."

Ed listened to his little brother, feeling stunned. He would never had imagined that Al could be so cold, so unrelenting. Unlike Hawkeye, however, he completely understood Al. He had planned something himself to deflect Hakuro's unwholesome interest. But his idea had involved the man vanishing… permanently. He would not allow anyone to endanger his brother ever again. Al at least had shown some mercy. Then his heart burst with joy. Al had crossed behavioral boundaries to protect him, acted contrary to his nature, and all because he wanted to keep Ed at his side, forever.

"Hakuro is alive," he reminded Hawkeye quietly. "That is more than I would have allowed." And he said no more. The sooner the world at large realized the Elrics were not to be trifled with, the better he'd sleep.

Hawkeye watched the two boys uneasily. "And what about the General and I?"

Al got out of bed, adjusted his nightshirt, and then crawled into Hawkeye's lap. "Why, nothing. I love you, Lt. Hawkeye. I trust you." And he snuggled softly against her chest. "I will have what I will. Ed will be safe, and you and the General will get what you have always wanted. What is so terrible about that?"

Ed watched the helpless look spread across Hawkeye's face even as she embraced the younger boy in her lap instinctively.

"You know Hakuro would have eventually turned his attentions to the both of you, and tried to force you to give us up," the older boy said softly, perfectly in sync with his brother. "And you would be forced to condone whatever terrible things he had in store for us all. Why would you accept callous greed and thirst for power from him, and not a desire and need for safety from us?"

Hawkeye's silence was deafening.

With a disappointed sigh, Ed got up. "Come on, Al. It's time to go."

"But Niisan…"

"No, Al. Obviously we were supposed to let Hakuro do what he wanted, and just sit by the side and let it happen." He plucked Al from Hawkeye's lap, turned and then slid the younger boy down his body to stand on his own two feet. Despite his pain and disappointment, the deliciousness of the friction did not go unnoticed.

"No!" Hawkeye cried desperately, rising from the chair. "It's not like that at all!"

"Isn't it?" Ed replied simply. "Look at it like this… We all know what Mustang and the others did in the Ishballan war… he was under orders. He had to obey. And later still, in the fight with Bradley. He was fighting for a greater good, a greater cause. But whatever the cause or the good or the order, the man is capable of terrible power, and has used it. Just like you, Lt. Hawkeye. You are no alchemist, but how many people have you slain in the line of duty? In your own way, you are even more fearsome than the General, because we know how soft you really are inside, and how much you regret some of the things you have done. Look at every experienced man and woman in the State… All are capable of destruction. And all of them have exercised that in many ways."

"Maybe our cause is not for the greater good, or an order in time of battle," Al went on, picking up the thread of his brother's thoughts, "but it's important to us. It's wrong of you to condemn us for what we have done to protect ourselves, when both you and the General have done just the same under different circumstances."

Hawkeye could only stand there and work her mouth, trying desperately to find some sort of defense as they stared at her expectantly. But she couldn't, for every word they said was true. Everyone in their close environs was capable of such destruction, for whatever reason, and all of them had done it at one time or another. How could she condemn the boys for simply trying to protect themselves and the life they had finally wrested for themselves from fate's capricious hands? Even still, she could do nothing but stand there and watch the two boys walk out of the room, hand in hand, heads bowed but not bloody.

In a very short time, she would come to rue her inaction, her inability to react to the Elric's sincere and justifiable explanation. When Mustang finally returned to the boys' house after a long and grueling day, it was to find that they had disappeared, taking only that which was precious to them.

But Mustang was undaunted. Though the new search for the Elric Brothers would have to be led by someone other than himself, there would be a search. Though Mustang had misgivings about hiring not only outside of the Military, but likewise out of the State itself. He put not a whole lot of faith in foreigners, but Armstrong promised these strange young men would be the very ones able to track down and possibly subdue his little rebels. And though the particular boys, strange and young as they seemed, were the ones he would trust with this most valuable search and seizure mission. The Elrics must come home.

Mustang's eyes were cold as they surveyed the group he had decided to send out after his boys, cold and filled with determined purpose.

"You will find them, and bring them home, by whatever means necessary." The new Fuhrer's voice was crisp and concise. "Even if you have to kidnap them by force, bring them home safe and whole. Is that understood?"

Four impossibly young men stood before him, dressed in dark clothes of exceedingly foreign design, yet undeniably usefulness, dotted with pockets and pouches and all sorts of bizarre weaponry. Though three of them were dark, bearing the unmistakable stamp of lands so far away as to seem as if from another world, one of them was as bright as the sun, and as effusive as the light that star gave off.

"You can count on us, old man!" The blonde said boisterously, giving a half hearted and almost unrecognizable salute. "We'll bring them back! After all, bringing runaways home is what I do best!" This last was said with a sly look to one of his companions, with dark hair that spiked sharply up in the back, and the darkest eyes Mustang had ever seen.

"Shut up, dobe," the other said with a smart blow to the back of the blonde's head. "You couldn't bring your own ass home if you had a map!"

"OW!" The blonde shrieked, rubbing the back of his head. "I brought you home, didn't I, teme? Even if I had to break your legs to do it!"

"Tch!" the other huffed.

The other two simply rolled their eyes, one of them stepping forward and shouldering the two quarreling ones aside. His long dark hair was tied loosely below the nape of his neck, enormous pale eyes radiating discipline.

"Understood, sir,"

Mustang was not encouraged as the four boys quickly departed on their mission, the first two still arguing with fierce insults draped in affection. Armstrong had better be right. These strange young men from a strange far off land had better be all that he'd been told they'd be. There'd be hell to pay otherwise.

Looking down at the map in his hands that the young men had supplied, Mustang was thoughtful as he regarded these newly discovered lands to the far, far east, and pondered sending emissaries of his own to a land that hadn't even heard of alchemy, but had their own strange almost unearthly power.

He leaned forward and pressed the intercom, buzzing Hawkeye. "Send for Armstrong, would you, Riza?"

He sat back and smirked. Armstrong had brought this strange little band and their distant lands to his attentions, so let him lead the mission to open negotiations with Konoha and its environs. After all, it had so much to offer the State.

Owari… for now.


End file.
